


How to get away with pleasure

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: [Notre conversation de la veille me revient à l'esprit. On a parlé de nos fantasmes. Pas les petits, les faciles, non. Les inavouables. Ceux qu'on n'aurait probablement pas abordés si on n'avait pas expressément lancé la discussion avec la promesse de s'ouvrir totalement à l'autre, sans tabou. Et je lui ai dit... Mon Dieu, je lui ai dit que l'idée d'un plan à trois m'excitait et lui...]





	

 

 

Seul à table, j'attends que mon homme me rejoigne après un tour au bar en laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur la décoration du club. Quand il arrive enfin, je me lève et me colle contre lui, étonné de le voir les mains vides. Je m'apprête à lui en faire la remarque, mais il me coupe :

 **– Tu m'aimes ?**  
**– C'est une vraie question ça ?** je réponds en rigolant, quoiqu'un peu intrigué.  
**– Tu me fais confiance ?** il insiste.

Je le regarde longuement, me demandant quelle idée farfelue s'est encore frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Harry est comme ça et c'est l'une des raisons qui font que j'en suis tellement amoureux. Même après presque trois ans, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec lui et il sait toujours me surprendre.

 **– Bien sûr,** je dis tout bas en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il m'offre le sourire plein de malice de celui qui prépare un mauvais coup. Ce genre de bêtise dans laquelle on plonge tête la première pour le goût du risque et de l'interdit. Je pourrais avoir peur, mais je viens de le lui confirmer : je lui fais confiance.

**– Va au bar, dis au serveur que tu es Louis et... attends. Observe.**

Sur ce, il se détache de moi avec un clin d'œil et me tourne le dos.

__

 

Quand j'ai donné mon nom au serveur, son visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire immense avant qu'il ne pose trois shooters sur le bar. Un bleu, un vert et un blanchâtre qu'il a pointés en me citant leurs noms : « Un Coup de Boules, un Orgasme et un Sperm. Je crois que ton mec veut te faire passer un message ! » J'ai ri, seulement à moitié amusé jusque là, et il a ajouté que je devais les boire tous les trois avant de rejoindre Harry.

Je bascule la tête en arrière et l'alcool du deuxième shot glisse sur ma langue. Je sens sa douce brûlure dans ma poitrine en reposant le verre vide sur le comptoir. Et je souffle. Fort. Mais ça ne sert à rien : la tension dans mes membres est toujours à son maximum.

Je me retourne pour faire à nouveau face au spectacle qui s'offre à moi depuis plusieurs minutes. Et un hoquet se bloque dans ma gorge. Harry me regarde fixement. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens et ils recèlent une étincelle de luxure qui me donne un coup de chaud. Et puis il incline doucement la tête et je reprends la mesure de la scène complète : ses mains sont posées sur des hanches, l'une de ses jambes forçant son chemin entre deux autres. Son corps ondule contre celui de cet autre homme alors qu'il pose doucement ses lèvres dans son cou.

Et il y a ce feu en moi. Un mélange de jalousie, de possessivité, d'une passion brutale, d'un désir ardent... Une boule se forme au creux de mon ventre et je serre les dents. Notre conversation de la veille me revient à l'esprit. On a parlé de nos fantasmes. Pas les petits, les faciles, non. Les inavouables. Ceux qu'on n'aurait probablement pas abordés si on n'avait pas expressément lancé la discussion avec la promesse de s'ouvrir totalement à l'autre, sans tabou. Et je lui ai dit... Mon Dieu, je lui ai dit que l'idée d'un plan à trois m'excitait et lui...

Je passe une main sur mon visage. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort et j'ai chaud. Harry me fixe toujours alors que sa bouche longe la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis. Je vois ses mains remonter, puis passer des épaules aux flancs pour aller se poser sur les fesses de l'homme qui danse avec lui. Et quelle danse ! Ils se frottent l'un à l'autre et c'est vraiment érotique.

Quand je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire, Harry murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de l'inconnu qui se retourne vers moi, collant son dos au torse de mon copain. Putain. Il est vraiment pas mal, en plus. Il est presque aussi grand que Harry, il a le regard très sombre et les lèvres pincées. Ses cheveux foncés, courts, sont relevés sur son front et dégagent tout à fait son visage. Il m'observe avec attention alors que Harry lui parle toujours et il hoche la tête en se mordant les lèvres. OK, c'en est trop.

J'attrape mon dernier shot et le vide d'un trait, je claque le verre sur le comptoir et je me dirige vers eux d'un pas décidé. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je passe une main derrière la tête du garçon et l'embrasse durement, saisissant par la même occasion la hanche de mon homme dans son dos. Je me détache et ils arborent tous deux une expression satisfaite. J'ai envie de plus. Ca fait dix minutes que je les regarde se chauffer, me chauffer. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai tenu si longtemps.

Je m'écrase contre ce corps que je ne connais pas et j'embrasse Harry par dessus l'épaule qui nous sépare. Une bouche atterrit dans mon cou et la sensation est électrisante : le brun a de la barbe et c'est une chose tout à fait nouvelle pour moi. Loin d'être désagréable. Ma première main n'a pas bougé de son emplacement, et je remonte la deuxième dans les cheveux courts de celui qui est coincé entre nous. C'est bizarre de ne pas sentir des boucles soyeuses sous mes doigts. C'est aussi particulier de percevoir trois mains qui se promènent sur moi, dont une seule m'est familière.

D'un coup, je retrouve le corps de Harry contre le mien. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser de questions qu'une autre chaleur m'englobe par derrière. Je suis bloqué entre ces deux forces viriles, assailli de baisers et de caresses. Je connais et réagis à tout ce que j'ai devant moi, mais il est euphorisant de subir le double des attentions. Je ne peux définitivement plus cacher mon désir grandissant, surtout quand je sens que je ne suis pas le seul à être dans un tel état. Très vite, les lèvres de Harry sont à mon oreille et me susurrent :

**– Je peux te partager avec un, pas plus. Faut qu'on bouge.**

Sa voix, lente et profonde, m'envoie des pics de chaleur un peu partout. Oui. Oui, il faut qu'on bouge. Sinon, on va finir nus au milieu de la piste de danse et ce n'est effectivement pas une option.

Une fois dehors, Harry ne casse pas l'ambiance et parle à notre accompagnant tout contre la peau de son cou, de manière à ce que je n'entende rien de leur échange. Il vient ensuite m'embrasser avec fougue avant d'aller s'installer derrière le volant de notre voiture. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas qu'on me prend la main.

**– Je m'appelle Jack.**

Son sourire est à tomber par terre. En coin et très, très suggestif. Il me tire à l'arrière de la voiture et, dès que Harry a démarré, il s'installe à califourchon sur mes genoux. Ma tête essaie de me dire que c'est très imprudent mais, à cet instant, j'ai d'autres considérations. Comme, par exemple, sa langue sur la mienne. Ou sa main dans mon pantalon. J'attrape ses fesses que je serre entre mes doigts. Quand il repart à l'assaut de mon cou, de mes épaules, je perçois le regard de Harry dans le rétroviseur. Il est brûlant.

En arrivant peu de temps après, nous entrons tous rapidement dans la maison. Mais à peine avons nous mis un pied à l'intérieur que je me retrouve plaqué au mur, Jack à mes côtés. Harry a une main sur chacun de nos torses et nous regarde fiévreusement. Ses doigts remontent jusqu'à ma joue et il m'embrasse férocement, avec une envie facilement identifiable. Il me relâche avant de fondre sur Jack, usant de la même force, le geste tendre en moins. Moi, je me laisse tomber à genoux. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je défais le bouton de son slim et le descends sur ses cuisses. J'embrasse la peau blanche, y laissant une trace qui atteste de ma propriété : ça me semble être le moment parfait pour rappeler ce détail. Ma langue caresse son sexe dressé, seulement recouvert d'un boxer, et Harry gémit. Il baisse son regard sur moi pendant que Jack le contourne, attrape sa veste et la fait glisser le long de ses épaules. Les mains du brun parcourent le corps qui me surplombe et ses yeux tombent dans les miens. Alors, sous leurs deux regards cuisants, j'ôte doucement le tissu noir qui m'empêche d'accéder à la peau de Harry, et je glisse mes lèvres sur son érection. La plainte qui s'échappe de ses lèvres est tellement basse qu'elle m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. Je suce avidement, profitant au mieux de ce moment. Les yeux à présent fermés, j'entends vaguement les mots que s'échangent les deux autres : « lit », « déshabille », « tiroir ».

Quand Harry me relève, nous sommes seuls dans le hall. Ses yeux sont brillants et il respire fort. Ca contraste un peu avec le baiser très tendre qu'il m'offre.

**– Je t'aime. Et il n'y a que toi. Que toi.**

Il secoue la tête et je vois le flot de sentiments qui le traversent en ce moment. Quand il reprend, sa voix est plus rauque encore.

**– Mais je le veux. Je veux le prendre. Et je veux que tu regardes.**

Je déglutis. Dans le plus grand des respects, c'est souvent moi qui ai le dessus sur Harry dans nos moments intimes. Et ce soir, le voir aussi sûr de lui, l'entendre me dire ce qu'il veut sans aucune hésitation... Je m'accroche désespérément à son cou, poussant ma langue dans sa bouche et frottant mon bassin contre le sien. Il a sa réponse. Il attrape mes cuisses et me soulève, jusqu'à ce que j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. A force, on connaît la maison par cœur. Il n'a donc pas besoin de se détacher de moi pour rejoindre notre chambre sans heurt.

Une fois dans la pièce, Harry m'assied doucement sur le lit. Il descend le long de mon corps, le parsemant de baisers. Comme il tire sur mon pantalon, je m'appuie sur mes coudes et lève le bassin pour l'aider. C'est alors que je remarque Jack, nu, étendu sur les draps derrière moi, clairement excité. Sa main est nonchalamment posée sur son érection et il se lèche les lèvres avec envie tout en me regardant. Il se redresse et vient rapidement se coller à mon dos. Ses doigts passent sous mon t-shirt et taquinent mes flancs. Ma tête part sur le côté, il en profite pour embrasser ma nuque avant de remonter mon haut et de me l'ôter. Je me retrouve vite complètement nu et, alors que les dents de Jack s'attaquent à mes épaules et que ses mains dévient vers mon entre-jambe, Harry, debout devant moi, déboutonne lentement sa chemise en se mordant les lèvres. Je tends les bras pour lui enlever complètement son pantalon, descendant son boxer du même coup. Il les abandonne sur le sol en même temps que ses chaussettes et s'approche tel un prédateur.

Il se met à genoux sur le matelas. Ses yeux me brûlent quand ils dévalent une nouvelle fois mon torse avant qu'il ne les pose sur Jack. Ce dernier me lâche et retourne s'allonger sur les oreillers. Harry me sourit avant de se laisser doucement tomber en avant, se retenant d'une main. Il remonte le long du corps offert devant nous, faisant courir sa langue sur la peau légèrement bronzée, mordant parfois, embrassant souvent. Quand il atteint son visage, Jack passe les mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et l'attire dans un baiser brûlant. Comme si j'avais reçu une décharge, je plonge vers eux et enfouis ma tête dans le cou de notre invité. Je ne veux pas lui laisser de marque, c'est beaucoup trop personnel. Alors je me contente de picorer sa peau, de la lécher ou de l'embrasser. Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi et nos lèvres se retrouvent alors que Harry redescend le long de son torse. J'entends le bruit distinctif d'un emballage qu'on déchire et Jack gémit dans ma bouche quand Harry le recouvre du préservatif. Quand mes lèvres sont délaissées et que je sens une main familière entourer mon propre sexe, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil plus bas. Je m'étrangle presque en découvrant Harry, la bouche refermée sur Jack mais le regard verrouillé au mien. Sa main et sa tête bougent au même rythme lent et je me consume doucement entre mon désir brûlant, mon plaisir coupable et la pointe de jalousie qui couve dans ma poitrine.

Quand je n'arrive plus à étouffer ce dernier sentiment, j'échappe à la poigne de Harry et vais moi-même me protéger. Je reviens vers Jack, passe une jambe de chaque côté de son ventre et lui lance un regard de défi. Il hoche la tête en desserrant les dents. Je me rapproche jusqu'à ce que mon sexe glisse doucement entre ses lèvres et j'entame des mouvements lents, amples. Derrière moi, je sens le corps de Harry se rapprocher. Je l'imagine assis sur le bassin de Jack quand son bras vient s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Deux de ses doigts se fraient un chemin jusque dans ma bouche et je les lèche avec application, le regard planté dans celui en dessous de moi. Quand la chaleur de Harry me quitte finalement, je sens que Jack se tortille un peu. Et quand il se cambre et gémit fortement autour de moi, je sais qu'il goûte à l'expertise des doigts de mon compagnon. Je me recule alors, l'embrasse rapidement et rejoins Harry.

 

Je retire vivement la main qu'il utilise pour se caresser lui-même, la remplaçant par la mienne avant d'y apposer les lèvres. Un râle rauque quitte sa gorge et sa main libre passe dans mes cheveux. Je tends le bras et attrape un emballage sur le coin du matelas. Je me relève et déroule le latex sur Harry, puis je l'embrasse sans retenue. Il me le rend avec tout autant de passion avant de s'éloigner en passant sa main sur ma joue.

 **– Maintenant,** il murmure.

Et je sais que c'est le moment. Je vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui trône à côté de la fenêtre, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Mon érection est presque douloureuse et ma main se pose dessus, ôtant le préservatif maintenant inutile puis exerçant un léger mouvement. D'ici, j'ai une vue parfaite sur le lit. Harry me fait presque face et il en joue. Son regard incandescent reste planté dans le mien la plupart du temps. Quand il tire Jack vers le bord du lit et se place debout entre ses jambes ; quand il entre en lui ; quand il se mord les lèvres face au plaisir ; quand il se met à bouger doucement ; quand il griffe ses flancs ; quand il accélère ses mouvements ; quand leurs peaux claquent...

C'est comme au club, mais en mille fois pire. Observer Harry avoir le contrôle sur quelqu'un d'autre m'excite d'une façon nouvelle. Etre spectateur de la scène me met dans un état proche de la folie. Mes propres mains ne me satisfont pas et j'ai envie de plus. J'ai besoin de plus. Je résiste au maximum, me forçant à rester confiné dans le fauteuil, m'abandonnant à la frustration qui tend mes muscles. Et quand je ne tiens plus, je me lève d'un bond et vais me coller à Harry en trois enjambées.

Je laisse mes mains dévaler son dos, ma bouche dévorer sa nuque. Puis je tombe à genoux derrière lui, j'écarte ses fesses et je lèche son intimité avec envie. Ma langue, mes doigts... Harry gémit déjà tellement que je ne m'attarde pas à cette étape et remonte le long de son corps. Je m'aligne contre lui et le pénètre doucement, retenant l'urgence qui me traverse. Harry tremble sous mes caresses et doit s'arrêter de bouger sous l'assaut des sensations. Je pose alors mes mains sur ses hanches et entame des coups de bassins francs. Jack hoquète et je comprends que même si Harry reste immobile, il ressent chacun des chocs entre nous.

J'appuie sur le dos de mon homme, l'obligeant à se coucher à moitié sur Jack. Ce dernier lâche une plainte quand le sexe de Harry glisse hors de lui, mais elle est vite étouffée dans un baiser. J'y vais plus fort encore, jusqu'à ce que Harry laisse échapper mon prénom dans un cri. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus pour le relever. Sa tête part en arrière et échoue sur mon épaule, ce qui me permet de me pencher à son oreille et de murmurer :

**– Prends-le encore. Bouge en lui, et bouge sur moi.**

Il déglutit difficilement avant de quémander un baiser que je lui offre avec plaisir. Il rapproche ensuite Jack et fait passer ses jambes le long de nos hanches collées. Je les agrippe, rendant aux mains de Harry leur liberté mais faisant son corps prisonnier entre celui de Jack et le mien. Je bloque mon bassin, décidé à profiter, et Harry commence des mouvements de va-et-vient, me faisant entrer en lui quand il recule et m'échappant presque totalement quand il s'enfonce profondément en Jack.

Harry gémit sans discontinuer, pleurnichant presque. La voix de Jack s'élève aussi, lâchant des morceaux de phrases incompréhensibles. Et moi, je sens vaguement les grondements sourds dans le fond de ma gorge, concentré sur tout ce que je ressens.

**– C'est bon, bébé. C'est tellement bon, je souffle contre sa peau.**

Une de ses mains vient se poser à l'arrière de ma tête, s'accrocher dans mes cheveux. Il serre quelques mèches entre ses doigts et, quand il se contracte violemment autour de moi, je sais que son plaisir l'a submergé. Je me remets alors à bouger, me collant complètement à son corps pour le soutenir. Je tends aussi une main vers l'avant, allant entourer l'érection de Jack et y appliquant un rythme rapide. Quand je le sens se libérer à son tour, je me laisse aller et suis terrassé par mon propre orgasme.

Harry se retourne pour me prendre dans ses bras, nous fait tomber sur le lit et m'embrasse avec un mélange de passion et de tendresse. Nous restons tous un instant silencieux, reprenant notre souffle. Puis, Jack demande où se trouve la salle de bain et Harry lui en indique la direction. Dès qu'il a quitté la chambre, je me redresse un peu et plonge mon regard dans celui de Harry.

**– Je t'aime.**

Il sourit, fait courir ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire et me répond :

 **– Je t'aime aussi.**  
**– Ca t'a plu ?**  
**– C'était... intéressant. Intense.**

La lueur qui danse dans ses yeux confirme ses dires. Je me mords les lèvres en reprenant :

 **– Intense, ouais.**  
**– Mais je sais pas si je voudrais recommencer. Je trouve qu'on s'en sort pas plus mal à deux.**  
**– Attends qu'il soit parti, je dis en désignant le couloir. Je vais te montrer à quel point tu me suffis.**

Je fonds sur ses lèvres, l'écrasant de tout mon poids. Très honnêtement, je crois qu'on sait tous les deux très bien à quel point on se suffit.


End file.
